Bring It On, Ghost
Bring It On, Ghost is a 2016 Korean drama about a male exorcist who teams up with a female ghost. Synopsis They became an unlikely team. Park Bong Pal (Taecyeon) is a college student who has always had the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. To make extra money, he hires himself out as an exorcist who helps people vanquish the ghosts haunting them, with only about a 50-50 success rate. He crosses paths with Kim Hyun Ji (Kim So Hyun), the ghost of a 19-year-old student who died in a car accident but has been wandering the Earth for five years because she is unable to move on to the afterlife. When Bong Pal and Hyun Ji first meet, they accidentally kiss and sparks fly. But more importantly, Hyun Ji knows that Bong Pal holds the key to her past so she decides to move in with him. With her ability to see how ghosts died, Hyun Ji teams up with Bong Pal to help ghosts cross over into the next world. But what secrets does Joo Hye Sung (Kwon Yool), a professor at Bong Pal's university, hold to both Bong Pal and Hyun Ji's predicaments?https://www.viki.com/tv/31699c-bring-it-on-ghost Cast Main Characters= *Ok Taec Yeon as Park Bong Pal *Kim So Hyun as Kim Hyun Ji *Kwon Yool as Joo Hye Sung |-| Supporting Characters= *Kim Sang Ho as Myung Chul *Lee David as Kim In Rang *Kang Ki Young as Choi Cheon Sang *Baek Seo Yi as Im Seo Yeon *Yoon Seo Hyun as Officer Yang *Jung Ji Soon as Detective Kim *Kim Min Sang as Bong Pal's Father *Lee Do Yeon as Kyung Ja *Son Eun Seo as Hong Myeong Hee, Bong Pal's Mother *Yoo Joo Won as a boy *Gu Bon Im as Monk Myung Chul's friend *Park Kyu Young |-| Guest Roles= *Shim Hyung Tak as a professor *Woo Hyun as a ghost *Lee Se Young as a ghost (Ep.1) *Nam Kyung Min as No Hyun Joo *Han Bo Reum as Miz (Ep.3) *Lee Jung Eun as an apartment resident (Ep.2 & 16) *Choi Hong Man as a ghost (Ep.1) *Kang Min Ah as Kim Eun Song (Ep.7) *Kim Ji Han as Hyun Bin (Ep. 9-10) *Lee Soo Kyung as Soo Kyung (Ep.9-10) *Kim Ji Young as In Rang's grandmother *Kim Hee Won as a fellow detective *Seo Hyun Jin as a worker at the jewelry store (Ep.13) *Choi Ji Na as Hyun Ji's mother *Seo Yoon Ah as Noh Hyeon Joo *Yoon Doo Joon as Goo Dae Yeong (Ep.16) *Park Hyun Sook as Eun Song's mom (Ep.7) *Yoon Bong Gil as a school club president (Ep.10) *Kim Jun Won as a detective *Seo Kwang Jae as Myung Chul's doctor friend *Park Kwi Soon as a buddhist monk *Kim Ji Eun as Freshman Kim Ji Eun *Lee Seung Woo as Young Park Bong Pal *Choi Dae Sung as the boss of the dry sauna *Yoon Joo (Ep.2) *Choi Min Geum Soundtrack Main Article: Bring It On, Ghost OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/bring-it-on-ghost/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Another Miss Oh" and was followed by "Drinking Solo" on September 5, 2016. *The drama is based on the webcomic "Ssawooja Gwishina" by Im In-Seu (published from June 4, 2007 to November 2015 via Naver Webtoon) *First script reading took place on May 18, 2016, at CJ E&M Center in Sangam-dong, Seoul, South Korea.http://asianwiki.com/Bring_it_on,_Ghost Gallery Bring It On, Ghost.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:TvN Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Supernatural Category:Bring It On, Ghost